


Spiders in My Head, Spiders in My Mind

by Longanimals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Creampie, Drugs, Eggs, Monster Girl, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You desperately want to see Mettaton, and Muffet is the only obstacle in your way. She wants money, which you don't have, so you need to find other ways of paying her off. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Muffet (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Spiders in My Head, Spiders in My Mind

Left...right...no...you’re completely lost. You’ve been wandering through Hotland for hours and haven’t seen a soul, human or monster. As soon as you feel like giving up, you hear a high-pitched giggle. You look around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

“Who’s there?” you call out. As soon as you do, the giggle comes again, and a woman slowly falls from the ceiling, hanging upside-down from a white strand.

“Hello, miss. Would you mind giving me some directions?” you ask as politely as possible.

“Ahuhuhu~. And where would you like to go, dearie?”

“I’m here to see Mettaton, so could you just show me the way towards the MTT hotel?”

“Mettaton? Oh, he’s a popular customer. Lots of folk come through asking about him,” she informs as she gets down from her web-like suspension and stands in front of you. “Come, follow me.”

As you walk, she introduces herself. “My name is Muffet, dearie. We don’t get many humans around these parts.”

“I’m here from the surface, and I loved watching Mettaton’s show so much that I just had to come and see him live! I just didn’t expect getting there to be so hard…”

“Ahuhuhu~,” she giggles as she leads you into a large building. “The way to the hotel is just through my house, dearie. Try to ignore my roommates.”

You look around and see millions of spiders coating the walls and floor. The black floor turns to grey as the spiders move to form a path for you and Muffet. Upon closer inspection, you notice that Muffet has 6 arms and 2 legs, along with a large, black behind. Was Muffet herself a spider monster? Before you could entertain this thought, you noticed that Muffet had stopped walking. You follow suit, not wanting to bump into her by accident.

“Now, I’ll let you through, but you have to pay me. A girl’s gotta eat, after all.”

“Uh, okay,” you say as you fumble out your wallet. “How much?”

“10,000 G,” she demands flatly.

You look up in surprise, but you see that she’s not joking at all. She has a hand out, waiting expectantly for you to cough up the money. Needless to say, you don’t have it.

“Uh, can you put that on my tab?” you chuckle, only half-kidding.

“Oh dearie. You know that just won’t cut it in the real world. You either pay or you leave.”

You were desperate to see Mettaton, and started grasping at straws. “Can I pay with a favor?”

“Ahuhuhu, a favor? That’s bold, human. Well, I suppose there’s one thing I could use your help with...”

“Anything.”

“My body is screaming for another generation of children, and I simply can’t do that by myself. If you were to get me pregnant with a fresh batch of eggs, I will let you through to the hotel.”

You were dumbfounded. She wasn’t hiding anything. She was flat out asking you to have sex with her. You rolled the thought around in your head before answering “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful! You hear that, girls? You’re going to have sisters!”

After saying this, you felt thousands of tiny touches on your hands and feet. It was spiders. They spun thick webs and bound your feet to the floor. You underestimated the combined strength of a thousand spiders, as they were strong enough to lift up your arms and bind them to the ceiling 

“Good job as always, girls! Now, let’s do something about these bothersome clothes…” Muffet walked closer to you and bared her fangs. You wince, scared that she’s going to kill you. However, instead of biting you, she uses her sharp teeth to tear your clothes off. The very tip of her fang grazes your leg as it goes down the seam of your pants, leaving a skin-deep scratch all the way down. You feel the warm air radiating from outside on your naked skin. It’s...pleasant.

“Now, it’s my turn.” She uses three of her arms to undo her dress, exposing her small breasts. Overall, her body is lithe, and her pale blue skin contrasts pleasingly with the jet black of her abdomen. Two light purple nipples cap her A-cup tits, and she winks one of five eyes at you. She’s quite a bit shorter than you, her head only coming up to your chest. As you admire her naked body, you can’t help but get erect.

“Oh, good. We’re in business,” she says playfully. This whole time you’ve been wondering how you can have sex with a spider, and Muffet happily answers your question. Now that her dress is off, you see two medium-size holes at the front of her abdomen. You assume one of them is like a vagina, but you have no idea what the other one is for. She positions herself in front of your dick, her two lower arms trying to line it up with the upper hole.

She uses one of her other arms and points to the upper hole. “This one is for your cum, and this one,” she points to the lower hole, “is where my eggs will come out. Or should I say our eggs? Ahuhuhuhu~”

You’re aroused by her control over the situation, but you feel like one hole is missing. “Uh, Muffet? If you don’t mind me asking, where do your webs come out of?”

“Great question, dearie!” All of her eyes light up as she turns around and lifts her large spider ass. “You see those holes in the very back? Most of them are used to shoot out webs, and the other one is used to ah...do my business…”

You’re intrigued by her biology and a thought scratches at the back at your mind, “What would it feel like to fuck one of those holes?” You ignore that for now and focus on the task at hand. Muffet turns back around and goes back to lining up your dick with her “vagina”.

“Get ready. You’ll be my first human in a long, long time,” her voice has a slight shake to it as she recalls all the humans she’s bred with in the past.

Just as she finishes that sentence, your cock disappears inside of her spider pussy. It’s unbelievably warm inside, and there are thousands of little bumps lining her walls. The bumps plant a million little kisses upon your shaft every time you move. The sensation is unbelievable. 

“Ahuhuhu~Enjoying yourself?”

You can’t even grunt out a response, and Muffet giggles again at your helplessness. She has her top two arms on your shoulders, and her other four arms are teasing various parts of your body. One of the lower ones is caressing your ass, the other lower one fondling your balls and the two middle ones are tweaking your nipples. It’s too much stimulation, and your knees feel weak. Good thing those spiderwebs are holding you in place. 

The spider stands on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on your lips, inviting you inside. You accept, feeling her tongue pushing into your mouth. Her saliva tastes oddly sweet, like some kind of herbal tea, and makes the kiss all the more pleasant. You thrust your tongue into her mouth, and feel her fangs as you do. Your tongue wiggles around them, and you wonder if they’re venomous. She gently bites into your tongue. She’s very skillful with her teeth, biting you just enough so that it hurts pleasurably but not enough so that it breaks the skin. Her fangs on your tongue, the rubbing of your shoulders, the stroking of your ass cheeks, the tweaking of your nipples, the squeezing of your balls, and the bumps of her pussy finally prove to be too much. You moan into her mouth and cum inside of her, fertilizing her eggs just as she wished. Your seed goes into her ovary where it’ll get to work on siring a new generation of spider daughters. The orgasm is mind-numbing, and your eyes roll back into your head, Muffet’s lips still on yours.

Once the storm passes, Muffet slowly pulls away from your lips, a strand of saliva connecting your mouths still. “Ahuhuhu~was I that enjoyable, dearie? You’re now the proud parent of 300 new spider babies!” She pats the area above her ovary, where her children reside. “I think you’ve done a good enough job. You’re free to go.” She snaps and an army of spiders comes to undo your bindings. You fall to the ground, fatigued. Once you take a few minutes to catch your breath, you stand up.

“Would you like some tea and biscuits before you go?” She asks politely.

You can’t refuse an offer like that. You sit down on a chair next to a table and Muffet bustles around to get the refreshments. She prepares a plate of biscuits and pours two cups of tea all at once. The advantages of having 6 arms, you suppose. You accept her treats and eat a biscuit. It’s delicious, like a mother’s gift to her children. You sip some of her tea and a pleasant aroma floods your nose. It’s warm, and tastes like cinnamon. You gulp all of it down and eat some more biscuits. You’re so busy eating that you don’t notice that Muffet hasn’t drunk any of her own tea. By the time you’re finished, your belly feels full, and warmth radiates from it.

“Ahuhuhu~” Muffet giggles.

“That was delicious, Muffet!”

“Oh, I’m so glad! I put my secret ingredient in the tea, so I hope you especially liked it.”

“Really? What was it?”

She bares her fangs and a drop of liquid comes out of them. “My venom. It’s the most powerful aphrodisiac in the underground. I haven’t had a human in so long that I forgot how great their dicks felt, so I wanted to savor it for just a little longer. You don’t mind, do you?” Her words are dripping with as much venom as her teeth.

You gulp, frightfully anticipating what’s to come. Sure enough, you’re hard once again, and your thoughts are filled with sex. You start humping the air, your carnal instincts desiring a warm hole to plunge into. Muffet covers her mouth with one hand. “What’s wrong? Need some relief?” She said teasingly, putting her two bottom hands on her hips. Her black abdomen and its various holes looked so inviting, you instinctively move your hand down to jerk off.

“Oh, masturbating? That’s such a waste...I’m hurt, dearie,” the spider woman said with sadness in her voice. Ashamed, you pull your hand back. Seeing this, she smiles devilishly. “So, pick your poison. My mouth?” She exposes her fangs and licks her lips. “My hands?” She wiggles her fingers, filling your mind with thoughts of her touching you all over. “My spinnerets?” You see a little spurt of webbing come from the back of her abdomen, and it lands in a heart shape on the ground. “My oviduct? My eggs might come out early if you jostle them around too much, ahuhuhu~ Or, maybe my...asshole? Oooh, my mind is aflutter with the possibilities! My body is yours to use!” While her mouth and ass sound very tempting, your eyes are on her spinnerets. 

You stand up and maneuver around her massive ass. Her genuine eagerness to fuck invigorates you, and the drugs coursing through your veins makes your loins throb with lust. Once you’re positioned behind Muffet, you start searching for her spinnerets. One of the holes has translucent white goo sticking to it, which you assume to be web fluid. With your barebones understanding of spider anatomy, you line up your shaft with her web-maker.

“Oooh, my spinnerets? I’ll confess, I’ve never had somebody in there. You’ll be taking my web-virginity, dearie. Isn’t that exciting?” Her voice is bubbly and expectant, and you’re exhilarated at the thought of being her first time.

Your shaft pushes in, and Muffet moans loudly. Unlike her pussy, the spinnerets aren’t bumpy. They’re more...sticky. You can’t thrust, there’s just too much resistance for that, so you settle for slow pushing. The aphrodisiacs are driving you insane, and you just want to hilt inside and hammer her until she’s ruined, but the walls are so coated with web fluid that it’s impossible. You try pulling out in favor of her asshole, but the webbing has locked you inside. Well shit, you have no choice but to cum and hope for the best.

Muffet, on the other hand, is having the time of her life. She’s so used to pushing things out of her web-hole that the sensation of taking something in is mind-boggling. “Yes! Fuck my sticky spider holes! Oh god, humans feel so good! I’m cumming! Fuck, I’m cumming!”

Back on your end, you feel something peculiar. As she announces her orgasm, you feel the web fluid inside her spinnerets start to swirl around. You realize that you weren’t actually fucking the walls of her web-maker, just the webs themselves. The raw webbing spun faster and faster around your dick, and the sticky webs became watery, but still thick. She had unintentionally encased your cock in a silky smooth rotating onahole, and you could not be happier. You grabbed onto her abdomen tightly, and the two of you screamed during your simultaneous orgasm. Her webs came out, coating the area around your balls and base of your shaft in a mess of webs. Your seed came pouring out, the drugs elevating your pleasure even further. 

You take some time to catch your breath before pulling out. You look down and your crotch is plastered with thick, white web fluid. Before you can say anything, Muffet moans again and you hear a gurgle in her abdomen. All of a sudden, a deluge of pure white comes pouring out of her spinnerets! Your cum mixed with her web fluid, and now it was so thin that Muffet couldn’t keep it inside. She groans in both pleasure and pain as her silk ducts are emptied out at your feet. All you can do is watch in shock as the unnatural event unfolds. After a few moments, the flood slows down and eventually stops, and Muffet is left gasping for air.

“Human...You...Holy shit…” She’s so worn out that she collapses onto the floor, the spiders below her scattering so they wouldn’t get crushed. You go around her body and look at her face to see all five eyes closed. She passed out and was now sleeping peacefully. Deciding that your time here was done, you turn towards the exit, and get back on track to the MTT Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
